


Longing

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscry, overlook and care.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy with today's words, but I’m having an exceptionally bad day and my brain seemed to decide that if I were to be miserable everyone else should too, so here, have some miserable pining Sterek.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172833993107).)

Stiles looked like he didn’t have a care in the world as he sat by the overlook, and Derek could cry with how beautiful he was.

“Hey,” he said.

Stiles turned to him, only to furrow his brows. “What’s up?” he asked, tense.

“Just out for a walk. You here alone?”

“No, Caitlin’s on her way,” Stiles said, smiling again.

“Oh.” Derek hated the jealousy he felt, Stiles wasn’t his, no matter how badly he wanted it. 

He nodded to Stiles, then headed back to the path.

“Bye,” Stiles said softly, and Derek wished the longing he imagined was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
